


Move My World

by LauraRoseMalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoseMalfoy/pseuds/LauraRoseMalfoy
Summary: Set after the kanima incident, what would have happened if the pack had convinced Jackson to stay?Also, Scott is already the Alpha.





	1. Moving... or not?

“And where exactly do you think you’re going?” 

Jackson turned to see Stiles standing in the doorway to his room. Well, what used to be his doorway, he was moving to London the next day, a new doorway, a new house, a new country…

“London. Duh. What the hell do you want Stiles? And how did you even get in here?”

“What I want is for you to come to the pack meeting before Scott explodes and eats us all, being an Alpha's really hard you know, and you know how I got in here, everyone climbs through windows these days, it’s a thing.”

“It’s not a thing Stiles.”

“It’s totally a thing.”

“It’s not a thing, and I’m not coming. I’ve got packing to do. Tell Scott he can stick his pack meeting up his a-“

“WOAH woah woah, imma stop you right there!” Stiles interrupted and Jackson glared at him. “It’s cute that you think I’m giving you a choice, but if you don’t come with me, Scott’s going to send Lydia, and we all know how awkward that would be.”

Jackson had broken up with Lydia the day before, and he hadn’t gone to the pack meeting with the intention of avoiding her, but apparently, that wasn’t working anymore. 

“I’m. Not. Coming.” Jackson said through gritted teeth. “And nothing you, or Lydia could say would change that. Now leave.” He turned back to packing his lacrosse kit in a box.

“At least read this.” Stiles said, putting a letter down on the bed. “I don’t know what it says but Derek was very insistent that you read it if you refused to come.” He nodded in Jackson’s direction and then turned and left, presumably out of whatever window he’d come in from.

Jackson walked over to the bed and picked up the letter. He flipped it over in his hand a few times before opening it. 

‘Dear Jackson,  
I understand what happened to you was awful. I know what it feels like to be used – and I know what can happen. It also means I know how to deal with it. It may have taken me a while but I’ve found that the best way is being with your pack, not moving to another country. Come back to your pack, your family. Let us help you, at least until you have your wolf under control. If you learn to control it and still want to move, then we won’t stop you. But until then, stay with us?  
Derek’

Jackson snorted at the sentimentality of it, but something stirred inside him, something suggesting that he should listen to Derek and stay. But that would be ridiculous! He’d have nowhere to stay and his parents would be in a different country. He had no choice but to go. 

Jackson cringed. He felt like he was reassuring himself, reassuring himself that it was ok to go, when really, he knew it wasn’t. He knew what he had to do, even if he wasn’t happy about it.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Scott.

‘Fine McCall, have it your way. I’ll stay, but you have to find me somewhere to stay and explain to my parents why I’m not moving with them. J.’

He sighed deeply, and carried on packing. He wasn’t going to London anymore but he was still moving somewhere, which meant he still needed to put all of his stuff into boxes. Great.


	2. Home?

Scott, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and finally, Jackson were all sat in a circle, on the floor, in Derek’s loft.

They were all extremely tense. Derek had heard word of an Alpha pack, traveling around the area, slaughtering packs and recruiting their alphas, and from what he’d been told, their next stop was Beacon Hills. 

“… and then Jackson can… Jackson? Are you listening?”

Jackson looked up from his phone, “No.”  
He hadn’t been since the pack decided he didn’t have enough control or experience to be involved in the defeat-the-alpha-pack plan. Instead he had texted his parents. They had left for London this morning without him, after Scott had somehow convinced them to leave him behind. He still had no idea how he’d managed it, but just a few hours ago, he’d found himself waving his parents goodbye as they left, from the door to his new home. Speaking of…

“Well,” Scott said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “What I was saying was that you can train with Stiles while the rest of us sort out this alpha issue. He helped me a lot and it would make sense, with you living in his spare room and all.”

This time it was Jackson who resisted from rolling his eyes. He’d spent a grand total of 5 hours with Stiles today, as he had insisted on helping him unpack, and Jackson was already sick of him. He had no idea how he was supposed to cope for a whole two years until he graduated, and could move as far away from Beacon Hills as his Uni applications would let him.

Jackson realised he’d zoned out again when everyone started moving, everyone was getting up and retrieving their various bags and coats that they’d strewn across the loft when they’d arrived – Derek hadn’t been amused. 

Jackson stood up and trailed after Stiles to his Jeep, where Stiles drove them both home. Well, to Stiles’ home, Jackson didn’t he would ever think of his plain guest room at the Stilinski’s as home.

The Sheriff had told him he could paint it whatever colour he wanted, and put up posters and photographs on the walls to make it feel homelier, and he’d already put up a shelf, (wonky thanks to Stiles' ‘help’) that he’d put his various lacrosse trophies on. It was a start he guessed.

By the time they arrived back at the house, the Sheriff was nowhere to be seen. “Where is…” he started to ask, but Stiles whipped round to face him.

“SHHHHHH!” He hissed. “Dad’s got a night shift tonight so he’s gone to take a nap before it. Be quiet or you’ll wake him up.”

Jackson nodded, and again tried not to roll his eyes. Not only was he staying with the most annoying person in the world, he also couldn’t talk while doing it. They had a few weeks left of summer, so Jackson decided he’d save his summer reading for later and listen to music instead. He’d gotten a staggering 5 minutes of peace, lost in his music, before he felt someone staring at him. He slowly opened one eye to find Stiles stood over him.  
As he took off his headphones, Stiles began waving his arms around, pointing towards the kitchen, and mouthing words to him so enthusiastically that Jackson had absolutely no clue what was going on.

“For god sake Stiles!” Jackson whispered “Just say it.”

Stiles frowned at him, and then whispered back. “What do you want for dinner? We have pasta, burgers, or we could order takeout.”

Jackson really did roll his eyes this time. How on earth Stiles expected him to get that from his crazy gesture dance was beyond him. “Burgers sound good.”

Stiles nodded. “Fine, but this is your last unhealthy meal. Training starts tomorrow, so from then on its carbs, carbs, carbs!” He gave Jackson a huge grin and a thumbs-up, and then walked towards the kitchen to start dinner.

Jackson put his music back on, wondering what in hell Stiles had planned for his training session tomorrow.


	3. Aim High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally chapter 4 of the story, but then I lost 1-3 and had to rewrite the beginning, but wanted to keep this chapter in because I liked it, so I really hope it flows ok!

Jackson roared. He was full wolf. Fangs, claws and everything. He charged towards Stiles who was gripping his baseball bat, really hoping he wasn’t going to need to defend himself again. The distance between them had halved in less than five seconds, and Jackson launched himself into the air, trying to make the rest of the way in less than two.   
Stiles started to move backwards, but had barely taken three steps when Jackson landed on him. Stiles’ bat was sent flying sideways from the impact and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for Jackson’s teeth and/or claws. 

When neither Jackson’s teeth or claws came, he opened one eye, looking past the hand he hadn’t realised he’d put in front of his face. Jackson’s teeth were back to normal but he was breathing heavily. After what felt like a week (but was probably less than thirty seconds), Jackson rolled off of him and lay on his back on the grass, his hands covering his face. Stiles sat up, giving himself a quick once over, and seeing no blood, stood up. He looked down at Jackson, not knowing what to say, and so walked back into the house to grab some bottles of water from the fridge. 

By the time he made it back to the garden, Jackson was sat up, staring into the distance, fully human. Stiles sat next to him, imitating his position, and passed him some water. Jackson took it wordlessly and downed half the bottle at once, before pouring the rest over his head. 

“I could’ve killed you.” Jackson spoke tonelessly, still staring forwards.

“But you didn’t.” Stiles replied, turning his head to look at Jackson.

“No… I didn’t” Jackson said.

Stiles grinned, and Jackson finally turned to look at him, a look of shock on his face. He’d finally done it. After four hours, every day for the past week, of Stiles hitting him over the head with a baseball bat when he got too close, he hadn’t killed him, he’d done it. He’d controlled himself enough to draw the wolf back inside and he had stopped himself from attacking Stiles.

So he laughed. It started off as a small chuckle, the type of laugh you use when you find something mildly amusing on the internet, but soon it had turned hysterical, as in tears-streaming-down-your-face-it’s-so-hilarious hysterical. 

Stiles hadn’t been sure what he’d expected Jackson’s reaction to be when he manged to control it, but this wasn’t it. Jackson Whittemore was sat on the ground in his garden, laughing at nothing. Stiles found himself smiling, and soon began giggling too.

It was several minutes before they calmed, as when Jackson calmed down Stiles’ laughter set him off again, and vice versa. 

Both boys lay on their backs, staring up at the sky. Jackson could feel Stiles fidgeting beside him, and realised that he needed to do something. He knew about Stiles’ ADHD, and before they played lacrosse often saw him playing some sort of sport with Scott at the park, needing to release energy. In fact, back in middle school, it was never uncommon to see the pair running around the hallways, racing to their next class, allowing Stiles to let go of enough energy to sit through the lesson, before running around again at lunch.

“PlayStation and Pizza?” Jackson asked.

Stiles looked at him in surprise, but then grinned. “I like your thinking Whittemore. Meat feast?” 

Jackson nodded, then stood up and walked inside. He set the PlayStation up while Stiles raced to the phone to order the pizza. 

**************

Forty minutes later and both boys were sat on the couch, immersed in a game of Fifa, two empty pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of them. 

As the 90th minute struck, Stiles turned to Jackson and smirked. “Told you there was no way you’d beat me! I’m the Fifa champion of Beacon Hills!”

Jackson rolled his eyes, smiling, “Yeah, yeah, you got me this time Stilinski.” He leant forward and put his controller onto the coffee table, his thoughts returning to an hour ago. To the anger he felt when Stiles taunted him, the pain from the lacrosse balls Stiles pelted at him. He remembered the power he felt one he’d transformed, and then the urge to kill once he spotted Stiles. 

He heard Stiles’ heartbeat pickup, and smelt his apprehension. He’d started running before he had even realised it, but it wasn’t fast enough so he’d jumped. He landed right on top of Stiles, and was ready to kill, when he’d smelt it. A bittersweet scent, attacking his senses. Pure fear. Stiles was scared, genuinely terrified of him. Before today, he’d never been close enough to smell it, but it was horrible. He didn’t want Stiles to be scared of him, they’d grown a little closer over the past week, they’d formed a kind of truce, and if he really thought about it, he was actually starting to like him, and he realised he didn’t want to hurt him. This was enough for Jackson to grab hold of the wolf and pull it back in.   
He had pushed himself away from Stiles and onto the grass, covering his face with his hands, and keeping a tight hold on the wolf, not letting it out again.   
Just as he was remembering what had happened next, Stiles’ voice cut through his thoughts.

“Jackson did you even listen to a word I just said?”

He shook his head and shot him an apologetic look.

“Oh whatever, wasn’t important anyway.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes, “You were thinking about earlier weren’t you?”

Jackson nodded, “It was a really stupid idea. What would we have done if I had killed you? We should have started with something less dangerous.”

Stiles gave him a curious look, not quite understanding why he appeared to be so caring all of a sudden, but decided it didn’t matter, and sat up, smiling slightly. “Well, it’s like my mum used to say, ‘aim high’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and kind comments on the last chapter, they really made me smile!!!


	4. Tired

Jackson stalked into Stiles’ room, wondering how one person could make so much noise. Stiles was rolling around in his wheelie office chair, bumping into things and giggling. “Stiles, what on earth are you… oh.” Jackson spotted Stiles’ ADHD pill, sat on his bedside table, where Stiles hadn’t taken it that morning. “Stiles… STILES!”

Stiles stopped spinning and looked at Jackson, before grinning. “Hey Jackson! Hey buddy! What can I do for you?”

“Take your pill, and stop making so much noise.”

Stiles looked over to his bedside table and saw the pill, sat there with his glass of water, left there by his dad just like every morning. “Oh. I hadn’t realised. Scott threw me off this morning when he said we weren’t needed at the pack meeting. Something about planning for an attack from the Alpha dicks.”

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, they don’t want us because we’re both useless – make me angry and I’ll attack anything in sight and you’re…” He trailed off with a wave of his hand in Stiles’ direction.

“Yeah, yeah, defenceless human.” Stiles replied, before swallowing the pill. “Right, training time!”

Stiles darted out of his room before promptly tripping over his own feet and falling down the stairs.

Jackson sighed. 

******************************

“Stiles?”

“Yes Jackson. I did take my ADHD pill today. And yes, I am still hyper. It’s just worse than normal today ok.”

“Ok.” Jackson replied. “I was actually going to ask you to pass the salt. I hadn’t even noticed that you were fidgeting.”

“Getting used to me?”

“S’pose so.”

******************************

“Happy 17th” Jackson muttered, before chucking a giftbag at Stiles. 

“Aww Jacks! Didn’t know you cared.” Stiles replied, pulling a box out of the blue bag. He ripped into the wrapping paper and laughed. It was a new watch, to replace the one he’d broken during training the other week, and in the clock was a wolf howling at a full moon. “Thanks Jackson. It’s really cool.”

Jackson nodded and flopped down on the sofa

Stiles grinned and relaxed back into the sofa, he didn’t think he’d felt this calm in weeks, what with all the alpha pack drama. He turned the T.V. on to some random reality junk and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of celebrity wannabes shouting at each other. 

By the time he woke up it was really late and both Jackson and his dad had gone to bed. Stiles went to stand when he realised someone had covered him in a blanket, and he wondered who’d put it there. He trudged up the stairs and threw himself onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers before falling asleep again.

******************************

Stiles practically fell through the front door he was so tired. It was a few weeks after his birthday and his and Jackson’s training was getting more and more intense. He’d even had to stop going to extra lacrosse training with Scott he was so tired, which was weird because normally even that wasn’t enough to wear him out, damn ADHD.

Stiles made it to the top of the stairs with Jackson following close behind, and stumbled through the door into his bedroom when he stopped dead. There, right in front of him, was his ADHD pill, on his bedside table. He hadn’t taken it this morning. He hadn’t taken it yet he was out of energy. That made no sense.

“Hey Jacks! Come in here!” Stiles called out, and Jackson grunted from the other room.

“What?”

“Just get in here!”

Jackson obliged and appeared in the doorway, and Stiles pointed to the pill on the bedside table.

“I didn’t take it this morning. Yet I still have no energy.”

Jackson frowned. “Weird. I had noticed that you were a lot calmer these past few weeks, ever since your birthday actually, I just thought it was your way of dealing with the alpha drama.” Jackson shrugged. “Too tired to think about it right now, I’m going to bed.”

Stiles nodded, still confused, but soon followed suit, collapsing on the bed and drifting straight off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, we had a death in the family a few months ago, and everything was left to my nan to sort out so I've been helping with that as well as doing my end of year exams!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and maybe you could leave a comment guessing what happens next? ;)
> 
> Laura xx


	5. Magic?

Stiles yawned and stretched, punching himself in the face in the process. Well… at least he was awake now. He sat up and began reaching for his phone when he noticed the pill. The ADHD pill he hadn’t taken yesterday. 

“Jacks?” Stiles called out. “Jacks! Come in here!”

Stiles heard a groan and then a thump, presumably Jackson falling out of bed. Jackson appeared in the doorway. 

“What?” 

Stiles simply pointed to the pill on his bedside table. 

“I don’t know Stiles.” Jackson said, “You’ve been doing this supernatural thing longer than I have!”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “So you think I’m supernatural?”

“Well, yeah.” Jackson replied. “You’ve suddenly been cured of your ADHD. Just like Erica was suddenly cured of her Epilepsy, and Scott of his asthma. Sounds pretty supernatural to me.”

Stiles frowned, “But they’re both werewolves. I can’t see or smell or hear any differently, so what am I?”

Jackson shrugged. 

“We should go to Deaton.” Stiles said seriously, nodding his head at his own idea.

Jackson rolled his eyes. Oh goody. A field trip.

***********************************************

The two stepped out of the jeep and headed towards the vets. Stepping inside, the bell rang, and Deaton came out to see who was there. 

“Boys. What a surprise.” Deaton smiled slightly. “Why don’t you come through and tell me what’s troubling you?”

Stiles and Jackson looked at each other, then followed him through into the examination room.

“So… what seems to be the problem?”

Stiles fidgeted, opening and closing his mouth several times, trying to explain and strongly resembling a goldfish in the process. 

Jackson rolled his eyes and began to explain. “Stiles hasn’t been taking his ADHD pills, yet isn’t hyperactive at all. He was even tired yesterday. We came to find out why.”

Stiles elbowed him.

Deaton gazed at Stiles. “I’m guessing you came to me because you suspect it’s supernatural?”

The boys nodded. 

“Are there any other symptoms? When did you notice that this was happening?”

“No, and around my birthday.” Stiles replied.

Deaton nodded, “Well there are a number of things it could be. I’d need to consult the bestiary and take a sample of blood to be sure though.”

Stiles shuddered. “Is there… maybe… any way… to avoid that?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck and pointedly ignoring Jackson, who was staring at him in disbelief. 

“You’ve fought werewolves, and you’re scared of a tiny little needle?” 

“Me? Scared? Noooooo…” 

A minute later Stiles found himself sat in a chair, with Jackson on one side of him, and Deaton the other, the latter holding the biggest needle he’d ever seen in his life.

Jackson watched in amusement as Stiles’ eyes widened at the sight, and then immediately passed out.

“Not scared my ass.” He huffed, helping Deaton manoeuvre Stiles so he could take the blood while he was still unconscious. 

*****************************************

Stiles awoke to the feeling of someone stroking his head. He felt a hard surface beneath him and was briefly disorientated until he remembered that he was at the clinic. And had fainted. In front of Jackson. Oh god.

He began to sit up and Jackson sprang away from him, and before he could question it, Deaton burst into the room.

“Good news boys! I know what’s wrong with Stiles.”

*******************************************

Jackson and Stiles were back in Stiles’ room, after a very lengthy explanation from Deaton. He had explained that Stiles was a rare form of Druid, one who’s power was hereditary, not gained. 

“But my parents aren’t magic…” Stiles had said, confused.

“No,” Deaton had agreed, “The gene is passed down, but will only awaken if that person is strong enough to cope with it, and only with a supernatural trigger. My guess is that the events around Beacon Hills triggered it, and so it awoke on your 17th birthday, and the first thing it did was start a kind of healing process, which cured your ADHD.”

And so, the boys were currently sat on the floor of Stiles’ room, surrounded by books. Deaton hadn’t known much more than this, and before he could help the boys with the research, a woman had come bursting through the door, screaming at Deaton that her dog was dying, so he had shoved the books in the boys’ arms and sent them home.

Most of the books were centuries old, and written in Old English, so it wasn’t long until the boredom got to them and they started to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload! I really have no excuse this time either! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will try to upload another either today or tomorrow to make up for the massive gap!
> 
> As per usual kind comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Laura xx

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fanfic - let me know what you think!
> 
> Kind comments and constructive criticisms are always appreciated!
> 
> Laura x


End file.
